heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.10 - League Initiation
Leaguers far and wide were given the invite. Tonight was the potential induction of Thara Ak-Var, a Kryptonian security officer that found herself on Earth, and Star Sapphire, the former villain and one of the more recognizable members of the corps bearing the same name. Each candidate would be given time to make their case. Then the members were going to give their thoughts and opinions on them. Everyone was gathered in the "Hall of Justice" out on the moon. There was a large marble table that was practically the centerpiece of the room. Several chairs were around it. Each chair had a symbol for a league member. Iron Man had a picture of an arc reactor, Doctor Fate a golden Ankh, Superman the Kryptonian symbol of hope, and so on. Sitting near the center was Batman. The chair with the bat symbol on the back turned to everyone in the room. His fingers were steepled together. Everyone could see the black gauntlets, boots, cape and cowl along with the grey body suit. "Thank you all for coming," he said calmly. His eyes darted to the candidates, "Decide amongst yourselves who goes first and state your cases. If any members amongst the league would like to provide personal testimony in favor of either candidate speak up afterward. When everyone's done we'll vote." Thara Ak-Var, is standing off to the side. She glances to Star Sapphire and smirks, "Humans First. It's your planet after all." It isn't that she is shy or anything like that. She is simply planning what she is going to say and the case she is going to present. Her hands are behind her back. Her stance is at ease. Even her uniform screams, Military. The Flamebird looks towards the group of heroes. Thankfully there are a few faces she is familiar with here. That alone helps her relax a bit. She has nothing to really be on edge about, with the exception of her recent one hit KO on the Martian Manhunter. That one is going on her wall of shame for a while. Star Sapphire nods as she is standing next to Thara. Thara gives her a nod and she steps forward. "Honored members of the Justice League, I know that I've had a turbulent past." She sighs softly. "But the incidents of the past will not happen again. When the Zamarons implanted the Star Sapphire gem into me, the raw power coursing through it overwhelmed me. I was not myself, but was dancing to Zamaron strings - since there was a sizable rift between Oa and Zamaron, they had me attack this planet's Green Lantern, who was and still is the man in front of me." She nods to Hal. "Only when he tricked the Gem to implant one of their own did they truly realize what a terrible force it was. That no one woman could wield it. So - they took lessons from Oa and created a Corps who wields the violet light of love. My earlier exposures have given me some resistance to the... effects of being on the edge of the Emotional Spectrum." She glances at Thara, smiling at her other comment. "There is one other matter of which you might have to know. Queen Aga'po of the Zamarons has declared that I will be queen of the Star Sapphires when she steps down or passes away. Therefore - it is possible that I might be called away for an extended time. I hope this will not cause a problem." She then murmurs, "I would also wish to share one last thing with you. A private thing of sorts. Most of you undoubtedly know of the Green Lantern Oath, that he recites when he charges his ring. I thought you might want to hear my oath that I say when I charge my own ring. For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night. Accept our ring and join our fight - love conquers all with violet light!" She then smiles and nods, stepping back to be abreast (relatively speaking) with Power Girl. Power Girl is seated off the center important organizing types, still at the big kids table, but off the inner council. Chin up, shoulders back, legs crossed. The blue eyes cant towards batman, and on occasion her cousin's chair towards the center. Her forearms settled on the armrests. She is quiet, she does study Carol when she comes up. When Carol starts, Karen turns her gaze to the woman, listening to her speak. She silently gratefully notes that Terra will likely not hear that oath, so Power Girl will not have to listen to it every night for the next six months that they go out on patrol. All of it is considered, but there is a very pointed look towards Hal after Star Sapphire returns to the place. It is all light and dark with Karen, little middle ground. "Lantern, Flash, do you have anything to add about Star's speech before I speak up?" Batman asked again just making sure the league heard from their peers about the candidates. Green lantern quietly settles into his seat, getting comfortable and keeping his ears open. He does take note of Thara allowing Star to go first, and listening to her talk. His face remains expressionless as Bats makes the okay for the present members to comment. PG lacks a statement, and after that look to himself from the aforementioned heroine he nods. "As I have already stated, and Batman has mentioned, I fully believe Star Sapphire is capable of duty with the League and trustworthy, to the point that I will take responsibility of her actions." he states. "I am confident that she is ready for this, and able to keep control of herself." "Look she's has a past but we can all point to a time or 3 where all of us have been mind controlled or acting out of a will not our own. It's part of the reason Bats keeps those special plans to kill us. and I've had the chance to spend time with her and Star Sapphire is good people another lantern on the team is nothing to sneeze at especially seeing as her powers are slightly different from Hal's meaning even if something or someone neutralizes him we still have her. and vice versa." Wally says addressing the meeting. "Furthermore she's committed to doing good and committed to doing good by Hal. Love is a powerful motivator. I think she has plenty of reasons to stay on the side of good. And Batman signed off on her. And we all know how hard it is to get him to sign off on any. god damn. thing. I have full confidence in his judgement and I know personally Star Sapphire is a good person" If Hal speaks for her, and Bruce accepts it, well, as far as Power Girl feels, that is a support. Hal is a stand up guy, and Batman is a paranoid grouch. To be fair, he is a 'normal' human on a council of planet thumpers, that manages to intimidate most of them. This is all ceremony, after all, Karen is not going to question anything. The blonde is just here to approve things all tidy like. With the whole of the Justice League here, it lets Karen wonder about thing like how Batman secured the Watchtower from attack by a Kryptonite nuke delivered through a tachyon pulse, He did, she knows it.. But the how. Eyes back up, stop day dreaming Karen. When Wally speak up though, Karen looks to him, and then back to Batman, no she has never really liked what Clark told her about the 'Bat Contingency Plan.' She gives a smile to Thara, and when the vote is called she will give the thumbs up or a nod, or whatever stoic fashion the ceremony votes are made in at these official things. Sitting back Batman spoke, "Star's heart seems to be in the right place. I think she has the desire to do good. With Lantern talking about his desire to vouch for her and seeing what Sapphire's gone through to prove herself. I think she would be a good addition," his gaze went to Star. Then after a moment it shot to Thara, "State your case Flamebird." His hands clasped together as he waited to see what Thara had to say in her case. Star Sapphire nods as she takes a seat at the table, listening attentively to Thara. Thara assumes a more relaxed stance. A smile crosses her lips as she glances around the room. "Friends, JLA Members, Young Justice League members. Many of you do not know me. I've had the privilege of meeting several of you. Of working beside you, and getting to know you. I would like to introduce myself to you, so you may better understand my desire to join you in your works to make this world a safer place. Everyone here knows of Superman, His family were friends to mine on Krypton. Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, Is my best friend. I was born on Krypton. I did not see the destruction of my home world. I was not saved like several who are present. I was taken captive by a being who wished to keep us in a zoo. It was there that I became the woman I am today. I fought against this being for the safety of my people. I was a freedom fighter, Later I joined the Military guild as was expected for my family. I was quickly made Kandor Chief of Security. It was my duty to see to the safety of everyone who was trapped in this bottled city. I left the city to save a life. It was no small feat to do so and I wished I could get back in to continue my duties and to protect my people. Sadly this couldn't happen. I helped the handful that escaped to get to escape the vessel where we were being held. The ship I liberated brought me here. I have been here for several months. I have gained control of my new abilities. This world, while not mine, has become an adopted home. As a Citizen of Earth, it is my duty to protect it as I would Krypton and as I did the city of Kandor. In that several months I have watched and learned of all of you. The people who are heroes and heroines, The champions of Earth. I wish to work by your side to protect this planet. I know, as Superman as stated, We are guests on this planet. This has not stopped him from standing for Truth, Justice, and helping those who need it. I wish to do the same. I wish to use my abilities, my skills, and talents to assist in protecting this world. That is why I am here today. Therefore I leave this choice in your hands. You may accept me as one of your own, someone who desires to help everyone here and is willing to assist in training. Or you may reject me, in which case I will continue assisting others. Either way I will remain the person I am with the desire to help protect my new home." Wally listens intently and nods. "Superman and supergirl are pretty strong references. But I'm gonna defer to the esteemed Power Girl here. She knows you best she knows her people and I trust her judgement completely" Batman looked toward Power Girl. He had his own opinions on Thara. However, everyone needed to hear from a fellow Kryptonian in his opinion. Leaning back in his chair his attention was purely on Power Girl at this point. Karen perks up as Thara starts to to talk. Her blue eyes settling on the fellow Kryponian as she listen to the speech making. She listens to the words, and by the end comes up with one thing, left out. She would sigh, she does sigh, mentally, but being on the stoics side of the hero fence, she shouldn't really sigh. Karen knows she is not supposed to over invest in her reputation. Karen Starr gets better press though, thank goodness. Wally just called her out, groovy. Now she has to speak, her thoughts going back to a certain birthday party of Wally's. The blonde stands, she sighs while doing so, cause it is less noticeable. Red lipped smile, nod to the table center types. "I vouch for Thara Ak-Var on behalf of the Kryptonian Delegation, and personally as a trusted friend." Obviously not best friend or mentor mind you. "She will uphold the Krytponian promises to Earth, and will protect the planet without interfering in Human Development." Unlike, say, Starrware releasing advanced technology. "She is a champion of justice and order." Star Sapphire is listening. She doesn't know much about these Kryptonians - she should get to know some. Maybe this Thara. She glances at Thara - sensing something... interesting... in her. But decides not to poke at it until later. She turns her gaze back to Batman. Thinking on it Batman leaned back, "Is that everyone? I will say my two cents on Thara. She's a well-respected Kryptonian on her home world given her position. Individuals like Hawkgirl and Diana could benefit from Thara as she knows techniques about combat in Kryptonian fighting styles they don't even know exist. She could benefit from knowing people on this planet. Like Superman and Power Girl she is an orphan. It's good for someone like her to have that footing." Being quiet for a long while he spoke, "I would vote in favor of each. Others?" he looked to the room. Sitting back he just observed the other leaguers. They were the voting party here this evening. Right now everything was being recorded. Green Lantern doesn't have much of any knowledge on Thara, despite the speech and instead glances to PG. "If our other present kryptonian, and Batman have approval, I will defer to their judgement. However, I personally don't know this newcomer and cannot properly weigh in my decision for any reason other than the one mentioned previously. Thara looks at the group curiously. She maintains her stance, not sitting yet. Sure she could but right now, she is content to just stand. "If you have any questions, please ask." "both have my vote. I don't see any glaring issues here" Wally says raising his hand. Karen is just seated, calm. This has to end soon, then to that cache of magical wine Diana gave her. Unless, Diana sent some for the reception here? Nah, she is far to wise for that. Probably Tony brought some expensive ineffective on Kryptonian stuff. Thumbs up when she needs to. She thinks she is missing NOVA anyway. Star Sapphire nods as she stands next to her fellow applicant. "Same for me - I look forward to shining love's violet light among you all." "I'd like to welcome you both to the league. Talk amongst your peers," Batman said in a voice his expression was unmoving. Leaning in his chair his eyes just watched everyone. After a moments various watch tower workers brought in a few tables and then started to fill it with all sorts of holiday themed cookies, fudge, chex mix and the like. There were so many goodies it could have easily fed an army full of people. His eyes looked to the group, "Help yourselves," he looked to the maintenance crew, "You too." No one needed to know everything came on Wayne's tab. Getting up from his spot he looked out the window. Turning to the group he gave people nods, "Welcome to the League." Batman wasn't a party guy, but he was trying as it wasn't everyday people gained members. Thara smiles softly and finally takes a seat. "ahhh, Well. Now that was fun. A pleasure to be among you my friends." She takes some of the cookies and fudge, Neither of which she has had yet. Quickly she takes a knife and fork to cut it up before eating it. Karen gets up and moves over to greet Carol first, "Welcome to the league." She says with a smile and offers one of those forearm clasps. Then she steps over Thara to offer her a shoulder pat, since the fellow Kryptonian is discovering the pleasures of fudge and trail mix. "Good to have you finally in," Dropping her voice to add playfully, "hazing begins tomorrow." Green Lantern says, "Licking, where?" Thara laughs, "Hazing? Really? Sounds like a blast." She snickers a little." idly she uses the fork to put some fudge in her mouth. Suddenly her eyes light up. "By Rao, this must be the food of the Gods here!!!" She eats a little more." "We have snacks? AWESOME" Wally says zipping over to get himself some fudge. "mmmm sooo moist" "oh yeah welcome to the team Ladies I'm sure you guys will be great" Wally says with his mouth full chewing fast to swallow before he finishes saying it. He looks at pg "oh yeah watch out PG is really gonna put it to you she's brutal" Star Sapphire smiles. "Can we have chairs too?" she asks softly. "Well - my icon would be an eight-point star of course," she muses, tapping the larger star on her costume on her lower belly (of what little costume she has). She then blows kisses aimed at each member of the League present that become hard light constructs that aim for their mouths (and will actually kiss if not dodged). She then floats over to sit on Hal's lap. Batman didn't dodge the construct that kissed him. His gaze turned to look out the window down upon Earth. "It's in the cards. Thara will get the Flamebird symbol and You will get your corps symbol, Star." The man didn't move much as everyone else was moving about to eat, sit and be merry. Wally smiles and gets red faced when kissed by the construct. He gives Carol a bit of a starry eyed look in response. Then he returns his attention to the fudge. Karen steps back, oh, sure she will have a little fudge and stuff, but she really lets the spotlight stay on the newbies. And besides, Wally is a snack nut, so she tries to stay out of his way. Though, /if/ she gets a hand on a Butterfinger, she will keep it. Then she is 'kissed' by Carol. There is a brow raise, and then just a little laugh, "Interesting." She comments simply and eats her food in a couple of bites. A pat to Wally and she gives Bruce a nod. As the kiss construct comes Thara's way, Karen and Wally would definitely see something happen. Thara's eyes ignite for a brief moment. In a moment of extreme speed she dodges the kiss and is right back where she was, enjoying the fudge. Star Sapphire was watching to see who would accept the kiss and who wouldn't. Thara's dodge catches her interest. For a moment her eyes glow violet as she studies Thara, then her jaw dros. "What the hell...?" she mumbles as she moves towards Thara, her eyes still continuing to glint violet. "May I ask... what you are?" she whispers. "I have the power to see love and... what I see in you... I don't understand. It's almost as if you're hosting the Predator... but... not..." Wally takes some fudge on a separate plate and brings it over to Power Girl offering it to her. "Hey PG, how you been?" He says after giving her his peace offering. Thara looks at Carol and looks a little worried. "Please, don't ask this here. I don't want her to stir more then she has. Suffice it to say what you see in me is a Kryptonian goddess. I'm her vessel apparently so she can be joined with the Nightwing again." Star Sapphire nods. "I understand," she murmurs. "I'll leave it be - just that you're... bright. And your love is fiery as well..." She then moves towards the brownies, pulling one out and gently nibbling on it. Karen looks to Flash and gives a nod as she accepts the fudge, a light sile rising on her features. Fairly well, you?" she asks and then she stiffens as Thara mentions the whole possession thing to Star Sapphire. Yea, she meant to mention that to Bruce, or at least Clark.. But, she chose to wait till after the acceptance. Much like she will ask Star Sapphire if the Violet Spice Girls claim to be galactic police like the Greens do, later, when it does spike Bruce's paranoia. Thara nods slowly, "Trust me that isn't the only thing that is fiery. Last time she took over I knocked out Martian Manhunter. I still feel horrible about that." Star Sapphire nods. "I once hosted the Predator. Kind of like a goddess. The embodiment of the emotion of love," she murmurs. "But it, like most things on the edge of the spectrum, can take over." She shrugs. "I got messed with a lot in the past." "I'm good got a new job working r&d for ferris air. I just wanted to see where you're at we havent really talked in a while and I wonder if maybe that was because I may have put some odd feelings between us? And I wanted to apologize" he says nodding his head toward Star sapphire. "Wait, did they just mention nightwing? what is up between her and dick? Am I missing something?" Wally asks PG Wally West, outer of super heroes since .. Well, a long time. "Don't always be saying folks names, let them give them when they are ready." She scolds slightly, still of a mind of how he called her Karen in front of half of the Justice League and then a few. "And fully accepted, you have nothing to apologize for Wally.." Star Sapphire shrugs. "A question? How many people are actually truly anonymous here? I mean - among us in the Justice League - not many secrets about who's who here, right?" "I am," Batman said firmly. That question made him turn back and look to the group. His eyes darted around those in the room. Sure there were some that knew who he was, but that was kept a secret close to the chest. Star Sapphire raises an eyebrow. "But why?" she asks. "If we're willing to fight and die for each other, why hide who we are? That is what I don't understand - yes, keep the public at large from the truth for it could hurt us, but among us?" She sighs. "I don't get it." "My identity exposes others by association. I don't wish to endanger them or oust a secret that is not mine to share," Batman said honestly. He looked over the group. It wasn't a lack of trust so much as it was there were several in the Bat-Family. If Batman exposed himself that would have outed all of them. He did not have their permission to do that in any case. "So we can't be forced to talk. If we don't know who someone is then we can't be forced to tell others who said person is. A simple name is a powerful weapon that could be used against our loved ones. I don't exactly have an alias but really, how many people know of me at all. To much of the Earth, I am Peej or Supergirl with a different costume." Thara comments. Karen sucks at the whole secret ID thing herself, she is happy to drop it to her friends, she even knows who Bruce is, but then again.. Well, that is one secret she will keep. Starr and Wayne have the occasional business dealing both are part funders of the Watchtower. The attention though shifts to Thara, "We wil have to comic up with one for you.. I have a reporter friend, Lois Lane.. I am sure she can get you called Cosmic Chick or something." Oh, right, hazing on! Star Sapphire shrugs. "Why not Flamebird? Seems to be appropriate. And technically my 'codename' isn't mine alone just as... ummm... my boyfriend's isn't his alone." "What I mean. no one here would, fine i'm sorry but she said nightwing. What's up with that?" Wally says. before then realizing, PG is letting him off the hook. "...OK But I feel odd. We haven't talked in a while and I think I don't know what to think. I just don't want you to dislike me. I still like you but I am more than sure that isn't mutual and i'm ok with that but I don't want you to dislike me." Wally then forces a smile and hopes the moment passes. "hazing yes!" he says going with the flow. "Maybe star can do a light show version of the movie purpler rain. or maybe captain EO?" Batman did star at The Flash for a moment. Just for the briefest of moments that told everyone he did something that the Dark Knight didn't like. His gaze went to the others around here as he remained quiet. Star Sapphire shrugs. "Well, I think I'm going to get going back home," she states as she goes to the airlock, cloaking herself in a violet life-support aura. He notices the look from Batman "What? What? come on Bats I know you like those. We have locked away in asecret location know only to me nightwing and red arrow, video evidence of a certain billionaire preferring purple rain in full prince cosplay at a karaoke party" "Everyone has that video of Stark. He posted it on Youtube himself," the glare still lingered on Wally for a moment. His eyes went away from the speedster as he went toward the doors. "Help yourselves everyone and welcome to the team. I will not be going easy on anyone when it comes to training." They were all officially warned. Thara finally finishes her fudge and moves over to Wally. She smiles to him before starting, "I do not know the Nightwing that you know. The Nightwing I was speaking of is very different. He is a deity from Krypton. A dark dragon who fell in love with goddess." "not starrrk" Wally says with a mischievous grin. Waving good bye to Batman as he slips out. Wally then raises an eyebrow. "Sorry about than then. it's just we all know a hero with that name and he happens to be a very good friend of mine so when you mentioned that name it got my attention. Though dark guy that falls in love with a goddess could describe my friend too." Wally smiles and offers a handshake "Welcome to the team Flamebird" Thara smiles and shakes Wally's hand. "It's a pleasure Flash. As for the goddess, well... I know her personally. She is probably more then he can handle. Actually I can guarantee it." "it's been my epxerience that Kryptonian women in general are a tall order for any human to take on." Wally says with a smile. Thara snickers a little, "This particular goddess is ummm... Well she was responsible for burning the world so it could be rebuilt. She did so over and over again." "impressive. she related to the phoenix? " Wally asks out curiosity "That is the question of the century. I am on another team, One that occasionally patrols the whole galaxy. One of my teammates there is connected to that particular entity. I am trying to get in contact with her about it." Thara sighs a little, she is definitely a little nervous about it. Category:Log